Aversed Ways
by kuroshetsuji
Summary: AU. / Aomine x Fem!Kise / Seberapa besarpun harapan mereka, seberapa keraspun mereka berjuang, seberapa kuatpun ikatan diantara mereka, semua akan selalu berakhir dengan kata 'selamat tinggal'. / Happy reading!


Halo! Terimakasih karena sudah membuka fanfic ini! T u T

**Disclaimer: **Ide cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya. Karya-karya lain yang disebutkan didalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Dan foto untuk FF ini juga bukan milik saya (nemu di tumblr tapi nggak ada cr ke artistnya - ^ -)

**Author's Note: **Saya hanya mau bilang terimakasih kepada kalian yang mau membaca FF ini. I love you guys. :"D

* * *

"You say you love rain, but you use an umbrella to walk under it. You say you love sun, but you seek shelter when it's shining. You say you love wind, but when it comes you close your windows. So that's why I'm scared when you say you love me." - _Bob Marley_

* * *

(1863, di suatu tempat.)

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Putri."

"Oh, Sir Aomine."

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Tuan Putri."

Cantik, anggun, pemberani, mandiri, egois, sombong dan seenaknya. Menurut Aomine, wanita itu memang sangat cocok disebut sebagai 'Tuan Putri'. Wanita dengan rambut secerah warna matahari itu. Tapi menurut Aomine, wanita itu sama sekali tidak cocok disebut sebagai 'Ratu'. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aomine merasa sedikit bahagia mengetahui kenyataan kalau sang Putri masih membutuhkan dirinya. Di lain sisi, ia merasa muak dengan dirinya sendiri dan pikiran-pikiran egoisnya.

"_Wuthering Heights_?"

". . ."

"Ah, maaf, Tuan Putri. Saya hanya sedikit terkejut kalau anda mau membaca buku seperti itu."

"Hm, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, aku tidak menyangka kalau seorang Knight tahu buku seperti ini."

"Itu bukti kalau saya pantas disebut sebagai Knight pribadi anda."

"Oh? Tapi, Sir Aomine, asal kau tahu, sebuah buku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanku dari tangan penculik-penculik diluar sana."

"Saya hanya tidak ingin orang-orang menganggap remeh anda karena saya."

"Aku ingin tahu apakah kau tetap bisa memasang tampang sombongmu itu jika suatu saat kau tidak bisa apa-apa saat aku dalam bahaya."

"Dan saya penasaran apakah tuan putri tetap bisa melontarkan komentar sarkastik semacam itu jika anda dalam keadaan terdesak."

"Bodoh. Kau pikir kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Kalau begitu anda juga tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun mengenai saya."

Ksatria itu, pengawal, atau apapun sebutannya, punya mata yang indah. Biru laut. Mirip batu sapphire kesukaan ibu. Biru laut yang begitu dalam. Setiap kali melihatnya, aku selalu berpikir kenapa manusia bisa terlihat begitu menghanyutkan. Aku juga ingin tahu apakah kepribadiannya juga sedalam warna bola matanya. Entahlah, urusanku dengan kerajaan saja sudah memusingkan. Bukan hal ini yang seharusnya kupikirkan. Tapi pria itu selalu masuk ke dalam pikiranku dengan sendirinya. Apapun yang kulakukan untuk berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu selalu berakhir sia-sia. Faktanya, usaha itu malah berdampak sebaliknya. Aku menjadi terus-menerus memikirkan bola mata berwarna biru itu dan dirinya.

"Seingat saya, dulu anda bilang kalau anda tidak akan pernah kabur dari istana seperti yang dilakukan para putri di buku dongeng. Anda mau pergi menemui pangeran impian anda?"

"Ya. Maka menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, dasar ibu tiri."

"Tuan putri."

"Oh, Sir Aomine, kumohon, aku akan kembali dalam waktu 20 menit."

"Apa yang anda rencanakan kali ini?"

"Ceritanya panjang, kusimpan untuk nanti. Siapkan teh dan kue. Ini sudah jam 11 siang."

"Ya, jam 11. Saya pikir anda tidak sadar kalau sekarang adalah jam 11. Jam dimana para pedagang dan orang awam mulai sibuk di pasar."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Tergantung dari jawaban anda untuk pertanyaan saya ini. Kemana anda akan pergi, Tuan Putri?"

"Pasar."

Aomine tidak pernah bisa menebak tindakan wanita itu. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau wanita itu pasti akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Hanya saja mengetahui dan melihat secara langsung adalah dua hal yang berbeda jauh. Wanita itu selalu berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Terkejut karena kebodohannya, kesombongannya, keberaniannya dan kebaikannya. Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau seorang putri akan memberikan hadiah pada Knight-nya. Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau wanita itu akan memberikan hadiah untuk Aomine.

"Untukmu, Sir Aomine."

". . ."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu apa itu? Padahal kemarin kau baru bilang kalau kau tidak ingin membuatku dianggap remeh. Kalau hal seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu, aku bisa ditertawai satu kerajaan karena dirimu."

"_Sapphire stone_?"

"Oh, kau tahu ternyata. Padahal aku sudah mulai berpikir untuk mencari Knight baru. Knight yang lebih cerdas dan tahu cara mengucapkan _'terima kasih'_."

"Ah–! Maaf, tuan putri. Dan, terimakasih."

". . .Sama-sama."

". . . Kenapa anda memberi saya hadiah?"

"Aku melihat batu itu saat para pedagang datang ke istana kemarin, dan kupikir batu itu cocok untukmu, Sir Aomine."

"Saya merasa tidak pantas menerima hadiah dari anda, Tuan Putri."

"Ya, karena kau adalah seorang Knight. Seorang Knight, seorang pelayan, tidak sepantasnya mendapat hadiah dari tuannya. Tapi, sayang sekali, Sir Aomine, tuanmu adalah aku. Jadi kau harus selalu siap menanggung rasa bersalah selama bekerja untukku."

". . . Baiklah. Tapi menurut saya, tuan putri, akan bagus kalau anda tidak merasa sedih karena prinsip anda itu."

". . .Hm? Kalau kau lari meninggalkanku, aku baru akan berhenti mencari sampai menemukanmu atau tubuhmu yang sudah habis dimakan serigala."

"Bukankah anda akan mempekerjakan Knight baru, Tuan putri?"

"Dengar, Sir Aomine, orang yang tidak tahu cara bercanda sama membosankannya dengan teori-teori revolusi milik Darwin."

"Kalau begitu, artinya, tuan putri adalah orang yang membosankan? Karena apa yang saya katakan tadi adalah sebuah gurauan."

". . . Mungkin sebaiknya aku benar-benar mempertimbangkan seorang kandidat untuk Knight baru."

Pria itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum saat aku memberikan batu itu. Jauh dari pikiranku, ia malah terlihat sedikit terganggu dan sedih. Pria itu bukan orang bodoh, kerajaan tidak akan memilihnya kalau dia hanya seorang idiot lambat yang lugu. Dia pasti sudah menyadarinya. Dia pasti sudah menyadari kalau aku menyukainya. Sadar kalau seorang Kise jatuh cinta pada Aomine.

"Tuan Putri?"

"Ya?"

"Selamat."

"'_Selamat'_? Kau yakin kau tidak salah tanggal? Masih ada dua bulan lagi sebelum ulang tahunku."

". . . Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberi selamat karena pembalajaranmu sudah selesai."

"Ah, terima kasih, Sir Aomine. Kau tahu, pembelajaran mengenai untuk menjadi ratu ini benar-benar tidak ada gunanya…"

". . ."

"…mereka hanya terus-terusan mengulangi hal-hal mengenai tata krama dan penjelasan mengenai bagaimana hubungan kerajaan kita dengan– Oh, kau menggantungkannya di sabuk pedangmu."

"Ah? Oh, aku pikir, batu _sapphire_ ini bisa jadi semacam jimat."

"Oh? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah seorang yang romantis, Sir Aomine."

". . ."

"Sir Aomine?"

". . ."

"Sir Aomine, aku menyukaimu. Lebih tepatnya, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

". . ."

"Katakan sesuatu sebelum aku betul-betul merubahmu menjadi bisu untuk selamanya."

". . .Kau benar-benar menarik, tuan putri. Darimana semua keberanianmu itu datang? Kau mulai membuatku iri."

". . ."

"Oh? Anda tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas kalimat saya barusan? Saya barusan berbicara sedikit tidak sopan pada anda."

"Sir Aomine, aku me–"

"Tuan putri, kumohon, hentikan."

"Aku menyukai–"

"_Tuan putri_, ini mungkin tidak sopan, tapi bisakah anda berhenti? _Knight _anda tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang."

". . ."

". . .Jangan pasang tampang sedih seperti itu, Tuan Putri, kumohon?"

"Ternyata selain bodoh kau juga egois, Sir Aomine. Apa yang kau inginkan dari seorang wanita yang baru saja ditolak oleh pria yang dicintainya? Kau ingin dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sambil berkata 'tidak apa-apa'? Kalau kau tidak ingin melihatku berse–"

"Menurut saya yang egois disini bukan hanya saya, Tuan Putri. Apa yang anda inginkan dari seorang Knight yang hanya bisa melihat wanita yang dicintainya dari jauh tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa? Anda adalah seorang putri sementara saya hanya seorang pelayan."

". . .Sir Ao– Bukan, _Aomine_, kau bilang kau–"

"Saya pikir anda sudah tahu? Oh, tuan putri, ini sama sekali tidak seperti diri anda."

". . ."  
". . .Bukankah seharusnya anda menangis saat saya meminta anda untuk diam tadi? Kenapa sekarang?"

". . .Jadi pada akhirnya kau memang ingin melihatku menangis?"  
"Tidak. Hanya saja saya tidak keberatan karena alasan anda menangis kali ini bukan karena anda merasa sedih."

"_Aomine_."

". . .Ya, Tuan Putri?"

". . ."

". . .Ya, _Kise_?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

"Love is an abstract noun, something nebulous. And yet love turns out to be the only part of us that is solid, as the world turns up-side down and the screen goes black." – _Martin Amis_

* * *

Kebiasaan wanita itu untuk selalu bertindak diluar dugaan benar-benar luar biasa, sampai Aomine sendiri merasa kalau sikapnya itu sedikit menggelikan. Tadi sore saat wanita itu sedang minum teh ditaman, ia tiba-tiba mengatakan perasaannya pada Aomine. Tidak pakai basa-basi, dia hanya mengatakannya dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tulus dan jernih. Tatapan yang membuat Aomine tidak bisa beralasan kalau apa yang dikatakannya tadi hanya sebuah asumsi belaka atau pemikiran yang timbul karena dia sedang mengalami masa pubertas. Bagaimana tidak, kedua mata emasnya itu dipenuhi dengan keberanian dan keyakinan saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Aomine sampai merasa kalau wanita itu bisa melihat sampai ke bagian terdalam dirinya dengan mata emas itu. Hanya saja, masalahnya, Aomine adalah seorang pengecut yang bahkan harus membuat seorang wanita menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hari ini orang-orang dari Kerajaan Mounte akan datang. Mereka bilang mereka ingin mengenalkan putra mereka pada anda, Tuan Putri."  
"Menjalin ikatan dengan Mounte akan memberi banyak keuntungan untuk kita…"

"Ditambah anda akan bertemu dengan seorang pangeran. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyembuhkan patah hati anda, Tuan Putri?"  
"Kau mengejekku? Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku kemarin?"

"Tapi saya yakin, jika anda menghabiskan waktu anda bersama pangeran itu sebanyak yang anda habiskan dengan saya, maka–"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Tuan pu–"

". . ."

". . ."

"Dengar, Sir Aomine, aku yakin, seberapa banyakpun waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan pangeran itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku mencium pria lain selain dirimu seperti yang baru saja kulakukan."

". . ."

". . .Oh, tuhan, aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah seorang pengecut, Sir Aomine. Apa kau menyogok para petinggi saat melamar kemari? Kau ini laki-laki, bukan?"  
". . .Bukankah kenyataannya kalau tuan putri saja yang tidak punya tata krama dan belum tahu cara bertindak sebagai seorang Lady?"  
"Kalau aku bertindak seperti seorang Lady, aku pasti sudah jadi ratu keriput bertubuh gemuk dulu sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu. Ya, dengan kata lain aku tidak percaya padamu, Sir Aomine."

". . ."

". . .Oh? Jangan bilang kalau kau terkejut dengan yang barusa–"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Kalau anda berpikir saya akan merasa ciut dengan gertakan semacam itu, anda salah besar, Tuan Putri."

". . .Meskipun kau seorang pria kau tetap tidak diperbolehkan seenaknya mencium seorang putri, Sir Aomine."

". . ."

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu. Tampaknya kau ini memang benar-benar egois, Sir Aomine."

Menurutku, _waktu _adalah kekuatan yang paling mengerikan di dunia ini. Apapun yang terjadi, waktu tetap akan terus berjalan. Waktu yang sudah lewat tidak akan pernah bisa diulang lagi. Waktu bisa merubah segala hal. Itu yang diajarkan ayahku saat aku masih kecil. Karena itu aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku sedikitpun, karena aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu, berapa lama aku akan diperbolehkan merasakan rasa bahagia ini. Berapa lama aku bisa memonopoli bola mata biru itu. Berapa lama pria itu akan berada disini. Berapa lama aku boleh berada disebelahnya. Berapa lama sebelum _takdir_ mengambil alih semuanya.

"Aku dengar tanggal pernikahanmu dengan si pangeran Mounte itu sudah ditentukan."

". . ."

"Aku harap kau tidak menunjukkan wajah sedihmu yang jelek itu di hari pernikahanmu nanti."

". . ."

". . .Oh ya, kalau kau diangkat menjadi ratu, kau akan mendapat Knight baru, bukan?"

". . ."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau selalu ribut soal–"

"Lancang sekali, sejak kapan cara bicaramu padaku jadi seperti itu? Kau minta untuk dihukum mati, ya?"

"Heh, saya senang anda masih tetap diri anda yang biasa, Tuan Putri."

"Dan kau tetap dirimu yang pengecut seperti biasa. Aku juga merasa _sangat _senang, Sir Aomine."

". . ."

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai Aomine Daiki."

". . ."

"Aku mencintai seorang pengecut dengan bola mata terindah yang pernah kulihat. Seorang bodoh dengan senyum paling hangat yang pernah kulihat. Seorang egois yang entah kenapa bisa membuatku tersenyum. Seorang _Aomine Daiki._"

". . ."

"Haha, ku kira kau akan membalasnya dengan pola yang sama. Kau harus mengikuti kemana atmosfernya mengarah, Sir Aomine."

". . ."

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku, Aomine?"

". . .Bagaimana anda begitu bodoh sampai-sampai anda perlu bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu."

". . .Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya. Aku ini juga perempuan. Semua perempuan suka hal-hal romantis."

"Oh, mungkin ini karena saya tidak melihat anda sebagai perempuan."

"Hanya mengingatkan, barusan kau menjawab pertanyaan '_apa yang kau sukai dariku'_. Jangan berharap kalau aku akan berpikir kau tidak menyukaiku lalu aku akan membencimu lalu kita akan bertindak seolah-olah tidak saling kenal dan voila masalah selesai."

"Itu berarti anda menerima jawaban yang saya berikan tadi?"

". . .Baiklah, Sir Aomine. Kau menang. Ya, ampun, kenapa malah wanita yang harus mengalah di–"

"Aku ingin kau lari bersamaku, Tuan Putri."

". . ."

". . ."

"Maaf, apa?"

"_Lari bersamaku, Kise. Kabur denganku dari istana ini._"

". . .H-ha ha, kau berani memanggilku namaku seenaknya, kau ingin dihu–"

"_Kise, aku ingin kau lari bersamaku, tinggalkan istana ini._"

"H-H-hah ha ha, kenapa tiba-tiba bicaramu jadi lancing se– Tunggu, _Sir Aomine_? Tidakkah kau merasa kalau kau terlalu dekat? Orang yang m-melihat bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak–"

"_Kise_."

". . .Ugh–Kau ini bodoh atau apa!? Kenapa saat seperti ini kau malah bersikap seperti ini. Kau tidak pernah berhenti memanggilku tuan putri kalau tidak ku minta sebelumnya. Kau tidak pernah bicara selembut itu sebelumnya. Kau–"

"Kalau kau menangis kau benar-benar terlihat jelek."

". . .Dan biasanya kau akan bilang '_kau sudah jelek jadi jangan menangis lagi_'"

"Kau ingin aku berkata seperti itu sekarang?"

". . ."

"Aku serius, aku ingin kau lari bersamaku, Kise. Lari dan cari tempat lain untuk kita."

". . .Kau akan hidup sebagai penjahat jika kau melakukannya. Mereka akan berpikir kalau kau menculikku."

". . .Lari dan tinggalkan semua tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang putri."

". . .Kau mengatakan kalau aku harus membuang semua yang sudah kulakukan selama 17 tahun terakhir ini?. . ."

". . .Tinggalkan istana ini dan buang hakmu sebagai ratu."

"Berhenti! Kau ingin aku membuat ayah, ibu dan rakyatku tersiksa kare– . . .Hah–jangan bilang. . ."

"Jadilah tuan putri kejam yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri lalu larilah bersamaku, Kise."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Aomine? Jangan bilang. . ."

". . .Ha ha, anda benar-benar pantas disebut sebagai tuan putri. . . Tidak, kalau sekarang saya yakin anda sudah bisa dipanggil sebagai ratu. . ."

"A-A-Aomine, tunggu dulu. . ."

"Saya tahu kalau anda benar-benar mencintai kerajaan ini. Jadi saya yakin anda pasti tahu apa yang harus anda lakukan mulai sekarang."

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, Aomine. Aku mencintaimu seperti–"

"_Kalau begitu, larilah bersamaku. Tinggalkan kerajaan ini._"

". . .A-Ah, D-Dengar, A-Aomine aku yakin p-pasti a-ada cara yang lebih–"

"Tuan putri, kumohon jangan katakan sesuatu yang egois seperti cinta kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas kata-katamu sendiri. Lihat, kau lebih memilih orang-orang yang tidak kau kenal itu dibanding aku."

"Berhenti! Apa maksudmu!? Kau ingin mencuci otakku atau apa?! Apa yang kau inginkan?! Kenapa kau berkata seperi itu! Apa kau berencana untuk membuatku membencimu lalu melupakanmu?! Sayang sekali–"

"Lihat, tuan putri, ini pelajaran pertamamu sebagai seorang ratu. Selalu ingat kalau semua orang itu egois."

". . .Ukh–Hentikan, kumohon–"

"Kedua, kalau orang-orang tahu ratu dari kerajaan ini ternyata orang yang cengeng, mereka akan menganggapmu remeh. Kau paling benci dianggap enteng, kan? Jadi berhentilah menangis."

". . .Uh–"

"Ketiga, _aku mencintaimu_, _Kise._"

Hal terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah wajah pria itu yang kelihatan seperti sedang mengalami kesakitan luar biasa, sampai-sampai aku merasa juga bisa ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Berikutnya semua berubah menjadi gelap. Kemungkinan besar, pria itu dengan lancangnya memukulku hingga aku tak sadarkan diri. Luar biasa. Apa ada pria lain yang berani memukul wanita yang dicintainya sampai jatuh pingsan?

Kalau dia akan merasakan penderitaan yang bahkan tidak bisa ditanggungnya, kenapa ia harus jadi sok jagoan dan menanggung semuanya sendiri? Aku ada disini. Kalau dia ingin aku ikut menanggung penderitaan itu, kalau dia _meminta_ aku untuk melakukannya, aku akan ikut menderita bersamanya. Sungguh, apa yang membuatnya berpikir kalau dia punya tanggung jawab untuk menanggung semua beban itu? Karena dia laki-laki? Karena dia seorang Knight?

Yang benar saja. Aku tidak tahu kalau perasaannya padaku ternyata bisa dikalahkan hal-hal sepele semacam itu. Aku tidak tahu kalau pria itu ternyata sepayah ini, sebegitu payahnya sampai aku merasa hal ini sedikit lucu.

Tapi diatas segalanya, saat aku bangun nanti, aku ingin pria payah itu menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat. Aku berharap dia akan bilang kalau apa yang dikatakannya kemarin hanya lelucon. Aku berharap kalau dia tidak akan pergi. Aku berharap dia akan tetap disini.

Sekarang malah aku yang merasa betapa konyolnya diriku karena masih percaya pada harapan-harapan naïf itu.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Putri. Ini mungkin yang terakhir kalinya. . . Selamat tinggal, _Kise_."

". . ."

Aomine tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya ini benar-benar egois. Jujur saja, tindakannya ini tidak menyelesaikan apa-apa. Sebaliknya, dia malah membuat masalah baru.

Aomine mengajukan pengunduran diri kepada raja hari itu juga. Hari dimana ia terakhir kali berbicara dengan wanita itu. Tindakannya ini jelas-jelas mengundang pertanyaan. Dia salah satu Knight terbaik yang dipercayai untuk mengawal putri. Meski dirinya akan digantikan saat sang putri sudah menjadi ratu, bukan berarti dia menjadi tidak ada gunanya. Orang-orang pasti merasa heran dan merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres.

Aomine hanya mengatakan, _'Ini bukti kesetiaan terbesarku pada Tuan Putri. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.'_ sebagai alasan. Sang raja hanya tersenyum samar saat Aomine mengatakan hal itu dan Aomine yakin saat itu juga kalau sang Raja mengerti. Bagaimana tidak? Dia ayah dari _wanita itu_. Sifat mereka benar-benar mirip.

Saat melangkahkan kakiknya keluar dari bangunan megah itu, bernafas saja rasanya sangat susah bagi Aomine. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh wanita dengan rambut berwarna matahari itu.

Apakah tindakannya ini benar? Apakah sang putri akan bahagia jika dia melakukan semua ini? Apakah akan lebih baik kalau dia tetap tinggal?

_Menyedihkan._

Aomine yakin wanita itu akan mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa ragu-ragu tepat di depan mukanya. Ah, dia akan merindukan bola mata emas yang penuh keberanian itu. Dia pasti akan merindukan cara bicaranya yang sombong itu. Dia _pasti_ akan merindukan wanita itu.

Tenggorokan Aomine terasa seperti dicekat sesuatu. Dia berhenti melangkah sebentar lalu berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Badannya bergetar dan rasanya ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalanya.

Aomine hanya ingin wanita itu hidup sebagaimana dia seharusnya hidup.

Sebenarnya dia ingin agar wanita itu ikut bersamanya lebih dari apapun. Baginya, keberadaan wanita itu disebelahnya saja sudah cukup, hidup sebagai penjahat sebagai resiko itu bukan hal yang besar. Dia ingin wanita itu terus berada disampingnya.

Tapi, yang benar saja, itu berarti sama saja dengan dia meminta wanita itu untuk berubah menjadi manusia kejam yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan dia tidak ingin Tuan Putri-_nya_ berubah menjadi manusia rendahan seperti itu, apalagi karena dirinya.

Apa yang dilakukannya ini memang tidak bisa menyelesaikan apa-apa, itu kenyataan. Tapi setidaknya, _kali ini_, dia bisa bertindak rasional.

Dia memilih bertindak seperti ini agar dia tidak membenci dirinya karena mengacaukan hidup sang Putri.

_Pada akhirnya itu hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan? Apanya yang bertindak rasional? Dasar egois._

Aomine bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara wanita itu di dalam kepalanya mengucapkan kalimat itu, terlebih lagi, kalimat barusan membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia masih punya kesempatan. Dia masih punya kesempatan untuk tinggal. Dia masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu. Kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan lagi.

Aomine mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya ia mulai melangkah lagi.

"Dia benar-benar pergi entah kemana. . . Idiot yang satu itu. . . Uh–"

". . ."

Kise selalu berpikir bahwa menjadi Tuan Putri adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dibayangkannya.

Dia _dulunya _berpikir seperti itu.

_Sekarang_, betapa dia berharap kalau dirinya bukanlah seorang putri. Berharap kalau dia hanyalah seorang biasa.

"Aku harap Tuan Putri tidak mencoba melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti mengirim satu pasukan untuk mencariku. . ."

". . ."

Aomine selalu berpikir bahwa menjadi seorang Knight adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat dirinya yang hanya orang biasa ini dihormati orang-orang.

Dia _dulunya _berpikir seperti itu.

_Sekarang_, dia sadar kalau jabatannya itu tidak ada apa-apanya, dan dia masih tetap orang biasa. Betapa dia menginginkan kekuatan yang lebih daripada _ini_ agar bisa terus bersama wanita itu.

Tapi diatas segalanya, aku merasa berterimakasih pada dirimu. Kalau bukan karena sifatmu yang egois itu, kalau bukan karena bola mata birumu yang indah itu, kalau bukan karena kebaikanmu, kalau bukan karena _dirimu_. Mungkin aku tetap akan jadi bocah naïf yang tidak mengerti arti dari cinta. Terima kasih. _Terima kasih, Aomine._

Ah, Tuan Putri. Aku minta maaf, tapi kau harus memaklumi kenyataan bahwa tidak semua laki-laki bisa mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang ingin kau dengar itu dengan santai. Dan, sayangnya, aku termasuk salah satu dari pria-pria menyedihkan itu. Tapi kalau mengucapkan aku mencintaimu saja kurasa tidak masalah. _Aku mencintaimu, Kise_.

* * *

"Everybody finds love in the end." _Utada Hikaru (Sakura Nagashi)_

* * *

**Note**

1\. Setting waktunya saya buat tahun 1863 karena novel Wuthering Height terbit tahun 1847 dan Teori Darwin (menurut Wiki) dipublikasikan tahun 1859. Tidak ada makna spesial pada tahun 1863...

2\. Setting tempatnya saya sendiri masih kurang yakin. Jadi saya buat saja 'di suatu tempat'. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, mungkin di Inggris atau negara Eropa...

3\. Kalau ada yang ingin tahu bagaimana baju yang dipakai Kise dan Aomine silahkan lihat linknya di profil saya...

Sekian! Dan jangan lupa untuk _**review**_!


End file.
